


happy birthday, eddie k.

by latinxrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinxrichie/pseuds/latinxrichie
Summary: its eddie’s bday & he is in for a surprise! good old fashioned first kiss, friends to lovers fluff





	happy birthday, eddie k.

## 11:52pm

**richie**

_’you know, eddie spaghetti, i could talk to u all night any other night’_

_‘but i should go since we’re all doing that bday breakfast tomorrow morning’_

_‘sorry im not going to text you at midnight or whatever’_

**spagedward**

_’it’s okay, rich. get that.. 8... extra minutes of sleep.’_

**richie**

_’knew u would understand, eds!!! have a great night, dude. see u when ur a whole year older! ’_

**spagedward**

_‘see u tomorrow’_

_‘goodnight’_

## 11:59pm

Richie stepped down onto Eddie’s windowsill, carefully maneuvering inside as to not wake up Mrs. Kaspbrak. His plans for Eddie’s birthday would be stunted before they had taken off if he let his excitement get the better of him and cause him to stumble onto the floor like a jackass. But Richie had practice in the sneaking up to second story bedrooms department and had been planning this particular break in for months, so he was especially sneaky tonight.

Eddie didn’t notice his intruder, either. He laid out on his side with his back to the window, scrolling up on his conversation with Richie, none the wiser. Richie loomed over his shoulder with his eyes on the screen waiting for the minute to change  _and-_  “Happy birthday, Eddie K.” He whispered far too creepily behind Eddie’s ear. Richie shouldn’t have been surprised when his friend jerked in terror, smacking his face with the hand that held his phone, no less. “Fu- come on, Eds!” Richie cupped his face where Eddie’s iPhone made contact with his nose  _and_  cheekbone. “I’ve only been sneaking up here twice a week for the past what- three years?” Richie bitched while Eddie sat up and lunged for the switch to the lamp on his nightstand.

A sigh of relief escaped Eddie to see his friend more clearly in the light, however he wasn’t through causing him pain. Eddie threw his loosely balled up fist against Richie’s stomach. The blow was cushioned partly by Richie’s hand slowing Eddie at his wrist before he could connect with full force. Still, Richie grumbled at the assault. “You scared the crap out of me, fuckwad!” Eddie scowled.

“Yeah? Would have thought that me, your best friend since preschool, not staying up until midnight to wish you a happy birthday over text would have been a big red flag waving in your face telling you to keep your eyes peeled.”

“But Bill’s my best friend since preschool..”

“Oh, shut up about Bill already. Tonight’s not about him. It’s about  _you,_  spaghetti.”

“Richie, we don’t have plans for tonight. We have plans for breakfast tomorrow like everyone agreed. And I know they’re not in on this too-“

“No, that they aren’t, Eddie. You know you’re near and dear to my heart, so, I wanted to celebrate alone. What do we need five Losers cramping our style for anyways? Answer is we don’t need ‘em.” Richie’s confidence wavered there.  _Alone._  He had been so sure of himself up to that point but Eddie hadn’t hinted he might entertain Richie’s big birthday plans and now he was second guessing that word in particular.

Group outings were safe when it boiled down to special occasions like birthdays or holidays. “So this is just you then..? We’re still having breakfast tomorrow, the seven of us?” Of course, it was appearing preferable for Eddie to keep things safe. Richie nodded and finally through the silence of his answer, Eddie swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Okay, Rich. You got me. What are we doing?”

“That’s the birthday spirit, Eds! I’m taking you for a special date down to the diner. Gonna buy you the biggest hunk of chocolate cake. Bigger than your head.”

“Richie, the diner just closed. It’s midnight.”

“Midnight? No. It’s open twenty-four hours. That’s what diners do. They’re open at ungodly hours of the night for sad teenagers like us who are ready to drown their sorrows in hamburgers and fries at a moments notice.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, shit. It’s closed.” Richie sighed, peering into the dimly lit restaurant. Employees were locking up and cleaning up for the night.

“I told you so, Rich.” Eddie shrugged his shoulders, trying to meet Richie’s gaze as his friend stared past him defeatedly.

“But it’s bullshit! It’s your birthday. They should be open all hours on Eddie K’s birthday.”

“ _I told you so.”_  Eddie repeated. He counted on Richie’s failure to take him anywhere deserving of full length pants and felt further justified for leaving the house in his gym shorts and a light sweater on top.

“Okay, Eddie. You were right. You’re always right. You are the divine, all-knowing Eddie Kaspbrak. Let’s go.”

“Home?” Somehow Eddie already knew Richie wasn’t quitting now that they were out driving around in the truck.

“Don’t be stupid, Eds. We’re gonna do  _something_  It’s your birthday.”

“You keep reminding me that.” Eddie’s expression lightened up as Richie shifted the car back intro drive and tried for Plan B.

 

* * *

 

 

“McDonald’s, Rich?”  _Drive-thru_ , no less. But Eddie wasn’t complaining. He had to poke at Richie’s last minute efforts to do something nice.

“If you mean the  _golden_  arches, then yeah. Nothing but the best of the best for my Eds. What’ll you have, birthday boy?”

“Strawberry milkshake and large fries please.” Eddie requested very sweetly, genuinely looking forward to be treated to the small fast food meal.

Richie couldn’t help the hearts in his eyes as he admired his friend. “You’re so stinkin’ cute, Eds. I can’t take it.” He reached over to pinch Eddie’s cheek between his fingers.

Eddie swatted Richie’s hand away but color had already risen to his cheeks. “Knock it off, Richie! Call me Eds one more time tonight and I’m walking home.” He threatened, but Richie wasn’t too worried. He already moved on to roll his window down to deliver their order.

“Hey! Can I get a strawberry milkshake, large order of fries, and a chicken nugget happy meal please.”

_”Do you want the hot wheels, or the hello kitty toy?”_

Richie furrowed his brow, “Hello kitty.” He answered, mouthing the word ‘duh’ towards Eddie, almost earning a giggle. “Oh! Can I get an apple pie too, please?” He added on. It was no hunking slice of chocolate cake, but it was all the fast food chain had to offer. “Do you have birthday candles back there?” Eddie slapped his shoulder just for asking.

The Mcdonald’s associate couldn’t supply Richie with any candles, matches, or anything that could catch fire but they provided their food within the next minute. Richie handed the bag to Eddie and parked the car in the empty lot for them to sit and eat together. Eddie passed Richie his kids meal, watching him curiously as he shook up the small bottle of chocolate milk. Richie downed the plastic bottle in one go. “You’re disgusting.”

“What’s disgusting about chocolate milk?” He asked, chucking the empty container to the back seat. Eddie could light Richie on fire for not simply handing it over for him to collect all their trash. Richie pried the flimsy cardboard box apart and reached his hand inside for the toy, grinning stupidly wide in Eddie’s direction. “Happy birthday.”

Had it been a hot wheels toy, Eddie would have declined. He took the packaged up hello kitty key chain and smiled. “Thank you, Rich.”

It was a stupid little gift but Richie got butterflies at the genuine smile on Eddie’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

The two finished off their late night meals with half an apple pie each, Eddie insisted. The milkshake had already been enough sugar for him (despite the many sips Richie had stolen from his cup.) “So is that it from you, Rich? No more presents? No more surprises?”

“I’m sorry. Did I not exceed all of your birthday expectations?” Richie feigned a tone of hurt in his voice as if Eddie’s curiosities were more of an accusation.

Eddie groaned at the fake pouting taking place. “Shut up! I didn’t mean it like that,” He paused to look at Richie in the awful parking lot lighting. It didn’t actually take away from what he saw in Richie during the day. “I just have a feeling that if this is it for you, this is going to be my favorite part of my birthday. And that sucks. It’s not even daylight yet.” He shrugged.

Richie blushed at the implication that their fast food date could trump any plans that they all had with the Losers in the daytime. “Your birthday is going to be great, spaghetti. I know it’s hard to believe right now when you’re in the middle of having the best time of your life but, it’s your birthday. Everybody loves you. It’s gonna be cool.” He promised, sure Eddie would enjoy having everyone around much better. “I  _do_  have one more present to offer, though. I didn’t get a gift receipt or anything so if you take it, there ain’t no returning it.”

“Well, what is it Rich?”

“Big ol’ birthday smooch.” Richie wrapped his arm around the back of Eddie’s carseat and puckered up his lips, loudly kissing the air between them just for a joke. As expected, that joke didn’t make Eddie laugh.

“Is your face gonna look that stupid when you actually kiss me?” He asked instead, keeping his straight face with Richie’s fell. His friend lost his goofy composure and began to blush.

“Wh- You don’t..?” Richie stammered,  _a wreck._

“If you’re offering me a kiss for my birthday, I want it.”

Richie was completely red in the face. “I was just messing around, Eddie. You know. Regular trashmouth garbage.”

“ _Just?_ ”

Richie’s gaze averted to the windshield, staring blankly at nothing but the empty lot.

 

## 1:24am

Eddie rested his hand against Richie’s cheek and fixed his friend’s gaze towards himself. He leaned forward, closing what distance existed between their noses. Eddie nudged him, and finally Richie pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.

It was an interesting time to be awake, sitting around and doing nothing on a Tuesday morning. It was as good as time as any to kiss your best friend, Eddie thought. It was his birthday and rather than waste his special wish later, Eddie took what he wanted most right now.

The gentle surprise on Richie’s face didn’t remain for too long before cracking into an ear to ear grin. “Okay- maybe I wasn’t just messing around.”

Eddie smiled and rested back against the carseat, blushing now that had kissed Richie, finally. He often imagined himself kissing Richie in the middle of one of his ridiculous rants to get him to slow down, but sharing their first kiss on his birthday was almost perfect. If not for one  _teeny tiny_  detail that Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at. “You taste like McDonald’s.”

Richie shook his head fondly. “Yeah, wise guy? You taste like McDonald’s, too.”

Eddie continued to laugh, the smile on his face refusing to leave. “We can try again in the morning. After you brush your teeth.”

“I guess I could give you a big minty kiss on the lips instead. If that’s what you’re into. It is your birthday, after all. You can have whatever your heart desires.” Richie couldn’t believe that it might been him, but Eddie was forcing him to realize that, scooting besides Richie to wrap his arms around his middle and rest his against his shoulder. Richie kissed his forehead, fingers soon playing with Eddie’s hair like it was second nature. “I love you, spaghetti.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled. “I love you too, Rich.”


End file.
